


Blue Bottle

by EdenMorse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Langst, M/M, Mer!Lance, Merman Lance, My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secrets, just a bit though, kinda slow burn to the point, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenMorse/pseuds/EdenMorse
Summary: “oh please, please take it, so that I myself may feel as though I have expressed my gratitude, it’s the biggest gift I could give to all, it has the power to change you, in many ways the heart desires…He remembered the old lady’s words, he quickly got up and moved to find the small bottle.‘to change me huh? Hearts desires…’He looked at himself.He wanted to be useful.He wanted to be different.He didn’t want to be so self-pity.He wanted to be someone completely new.He wanted this lance to disappear.He knew these where his hearts desires.He looked down at the bottle.And without a second thought he opened it up and drank the whole thing down in a gulp.





	1. Blue Bottle

There was a celebrating cheer, Lance and hunk have just saved the merfolk form brain wash and were now being rewarded, on top of that they had just received a signal from the other’s coming to pick them up.

lance felt his face blush, he’d just received a kiss from a beautiful mermaid, at first, he wasn’t so eager but after showing her true self he felt like melting.

Even if it was just a peck on the check, it fluttered in his chest if some sort of achievement. He wasn’t used to this, sure he looked and acted confident and cocky, like someone who’s done many achievements, but truth was it was the opposite. He also felt as though he didn’t deserve the kiss, but the warm feeling pushed the doubt aside for now, now was time to feel as though he was important.

He watched as hunk continued to speak to the merfolk while waiting for team mates to come retrieve them. It was then he felt a small tap on his shoulder.

It was a small old mermaid, in in her hands a little blue bottle.

“my, young hero I might not have much to show you my deep gratitude, for you might have well saved my granddaughter who works in the castle, but please, take this, it’s all I have to offer” she bowed her head slightly and handed him the bottle.

Lance felt his check bright up, this was too much.

“mam please, just knowing you and your granddaughter are safe is enough really~” he nervously chuckled.

“oh please, please take it, so that I myself may feel as though I have expressed my gratitude, it’s the biggest gift I could give to all, it has the power to change you, in many ways the heart desires, I might never use it, and knowing it’s in the care of our savior will allow me to feel complete and satisfied, I know this might sound a bit greedy but I don’t have much time, and I’d love to know I did one last great thing before I pass. So please take my gratitude, for my old heart’s sake.” She hadn’t move, but lance could see her frail arm shivering to keep the posture, he let out a sigh, and grab her hands to let them ease, he smiled at her and watched as she lifted her head to smile back at him.

It reminded him of his abuela.

There was no way he could say no now.

He was doing this for her, not for his pride and feeling as though he deserved the treasure.

But the comfort in knowing he helped this old nice woman by accepting her gift. He knew it was the least he could do, sometime the only thing a person could do, to accept gratitude, and smile upon it.

She let it the small bottle drop into his hands.

He nodded politely and watched the now gleeful woman turn to find her granddaughter. He watched as she approached and nodded, they both smiled, looked back once to show a final smile, turned and disappear into the crowd.

He looked at the small bottle in his hands, he felt as though he was carrying something important and precious, he let a small warm smile creep on his face, he really didn’t deserve all this, but he let this moment play on, nice and warm if just for a second.

He felt important.

 

 

When everyone was rescued and things settled down back on the ship he decided to put the bottle somewhere safe in the privacy of his room, to look back on, and when the day comes… he might actually use it.

Whatever _it_ was.

 

 

 

Months had passed, they had been eventful, first they defeated zarkon, only to realize shiro had gone missing, sending all the paladins into a depression, especially keith, lance had confronted him.

“Hey man…”

Lance never really knew keith, he just had a strong feeling towards him, in the garrison he decided the feeling was het or rivalry, but the more he got to know keith the more he questioned it. He didn’t really hate keith, more like he couldn’t.

Lance than began to envy him in a way, keith was good at everything, everything came so natural to keith, he couldn’t even be hated, even by the one person who was so determined to pass him.

So lance envied him.

But seeing Keith like this, so down and depressed, he knew shiro was like a brother to him, and this was the second time he disappeared on him.

_I guess everyone’s lives fucked up in some way._

He watched as keith took time to look at him, and when he turned to stare lance in the eyes lance felt the pressure, he felt keith eyes pleading to reassure him, to say or do anything to let him know it was ok.

He was a weak man fighting a painful battle, determined not to lose.

So lance did his best to comfort him, every other paladin stepped in to help as well.

And for while it worked, no it had worked.

Keith was determined to find shiro, alongside his fellow team mate, and he knew all of them would do whatever they could to find him, even if it meant delaying going home. They all knew it was wrong to go home and leave someone behind, so they wouldn’t.

The next thing to happen was that lotor appeared, a new enemy in the galra ranks.

With this they needed to form Voltron.

So Voltron they formed.

With allura piloting blue, lance piloting red, and keith piloting the black lion.

The head of Voltron.

Lance expected nothing less from keith.

Time has passed, they were in and out of battles, fighting with all their might, as well as looking for shiro and the holt family.

It wasn’t until one faith full battle they had found shiro, and matt.

~

The castle landed on a beach, a beach so similar to earth, they had heard the signal during a losing battle. They were on the last straw when the galra shipped exploded, someone else had attacked it.

“hey, are you all allright?”

It was shiro.

At first everyone was surprised, they couldn’t believe their ears, or eyes as they saw a small ship fly by.

There were tears, floods of tears, nervous chuckles and sighs of relief.

“hey, pidge, look who’s here…”

“Katie?”

It was matt.

“MATT!? MATT!”

The ship came more into view showing the two men inside waving, huge smiles on their faces that were also flooded in tears and snot.

Lance could hear pidge chuckle trough her heavy tears.

And for a second, he felt as though the war was over.

 

The castle doors were opening everyone running out as fast as they could, pidge didn’t even wait for the gate to open fully she jumped out and her brother caught her pulling her into a deep hug, they both wept and fell to their knees embracing each other, whispering to each other, and to themselves this was real and happening.

Keith was the first one to hug shiro, allura seconded, coran third, and hunk fourth picking them up and swinging them a bit.

Lance stayed back and took into the view.

Everything was perfect, warm.

New tears of joy filled his eyes.

He smiled at the warm feeling he had in his chest, a feeling he hadn’t had since the merfolk.

Yet a twig of despair tugged at it.

Why?

He didn’t know, but he buried it away for later, behind the walls he put for all those small emotions.

For now, he enjoyed the scene, joining in himself as he pulled the two groups of hugging into a fusion, into a big group of people who were now choking on tears and laughter.

Each of their cheecks hurt from the smiling, but no one could make themselves stop, and none of them wanted to.

 

 

It had been a day since the reunion, they decide to stay on the planet for the while, they believed they needed time to rest and catch up, plus there was a base for the rebellion on the far side, the same rebellion that had saved matt and found shiro when he was teleported to another near planet from this one (matt could not believe his eyes when he first saw it was shiro sending out the destress signal, and all the stories he’d told him of Voltron and his sister who was also a paladin going by the name pidge. Matt never felt so proud of her and he knew their father would feel the same once they find him).

Lance walked around the castle, he first saw pidge talking to matt showing him the stuff she’d made and data she collected. She was sitting crossed legged on the kitchen table with matt leaning over with full interest. She also started to brag about hunks engineering, he saw hunk blush and join the conversation as he cooked.

Lance smiled and shrugged, ‘I’ll let them do them, plus I couldn’t understand their conversation, even if I tried, I shouldn’t intervene’ he decided to continue walking without anyone noticing he was in the doorway, to absorbed in their conversation.

Lance continued his stroll and heard a muffle of voices. He looked for the source and realized it was shiro, allura, coran and keith now in a conversation about teaming with the rebellion and sharing information they had received the time apart.

‘sounds important, something obviously the higher ups to talk about, I shouldn’t ease drop on them.’ He took one more peek and turned to walk away.

Slightly catching Keith’s attention, which was soon drawn back into the conversation.

~

Lance leaned against the wall sitting on his bed, he let his head drop back.

He’d never really notice how different he was to the others.

Who was he joking he knew all of them where on a way different level than he was.

They were all meant to be here, he was only here because he was there when they found the blue lion.

Who chose him to take the other paladins to their lions.

He was their sharp shooter but that’s it, and in this universe full of survival beings he was easily replaceable not like the others.

 The other had important roles.

He just had the role to watch their back, not like they needed it most of the time.

He was just the 7th wheel after all, ‘wait now matts here, I guess that makes 8th…’ he sighed than took something else into consideration ‘if shiro was really talking about an alliance with the rebellion, then I guess I’ll be like the 100th wheel! Mabey not even enough to consider a wheel…’

He let his head slump down, he hated thinking like this that’s why he never wanted to be alone, never wanted to be quiet, he didn’t want to give his brain the chance to pull him back into reality.

But it did.

And when it did he found it hard to keep the walls he built up to stay up.

So in the end he let them crack a bit, letting some past guilt bring tears this eyes.

‘oh great lance, now your throwing yourself a pity party, so mature’ he looked up at his reflection in the mirror across from his bed.

His eyes where puffed, his hair slightly a mess from grabbing it, and his brows furrowed.

‘huh…’ he chuckled.

‘your spite full.’

_“oh please, please take it, so that I myself may feel as though I have expressed my gratitude, it’s the biggest gift I could give to all, it has the power to change you, in many ways the heart desires…_

He remembered the old lady’s words, he quickly got up and moved to find the small bottle.

‘to change me huh? Hearts desires…’

He looked at himself.

He wanted to be useful.

He wanted to be different.

He didn’t want to be so self-pity.

He wanted to be someone completely new.

He wanted this lance to disappear.

He knew these where his hearts desires.

He looked down at the bottle.

And without a second thought he opened it up and drank the whole thing down in a gulp.

He took time to take the bottle from his lips… he looked at the now empty bottle.

‘SHIT! Was I even supposed to drink it! And all of it?!’ he slumped down and closed the empty bottle and put it back in its safe spot. “well” he said out loud. “to late now”

He waited for something to happen.

But when nothing happened he concluded that whatever it was he was too far gone to help.

He decided to go out and grab a snack or something, he couldn’t spend all day in his room, he didn’t want to worry his teammates, he didn’t want to be that burden.

He stood and felt a sharp pain cut through his body, he gasped and fell to the floor coughing, tears welled up in his eyes, he cradled himself in his arms and violently shivered.

The pain was unbearable.

Was this how he died?

He felt scared and stupid and shameful.

He didn’t even die in battle like a hero.

He imagined the team returning to earth with or without his body, telling his family the bad news that their son had died, not even of a heroic death. But a death because he was idiot enough to drink something alien in a blue bottle that probably wasn’t even meant to be drunken. And none of them would know why he did it. No one would know it was because he wanted to be more useful. It would just remain a mystery until someone brings up it was just his own stupidity, and that it got the best of him.

And soon enough.

Everything went black.


	2. The Beach

Lance had awoken on the ground, body a little buzzed yet numb though little by little feeling came back as he sat up.

He took a moment to realize what had happened.

He panicked and felt his body to make sure if he was alright and still alive.

He stood and stared at his reflection.

“ha…” he chuckled and sighed.

Just another stupid choice during another episode of his self-pity, he felt like he was more or less back to normal and thanked God that nothing had happened to him.

He really loved being a part of the team. And wanted to work on whatever he had to give, even if it means their back support he’ll try to be the best damn back support they’d ever seen. And he’ll maybe work on these emotional problems he had later on, but not right now, everything was happy and going back to ‘normal’ right now. He couldn’t mess that up. So self-therapy till then.

He smiled at himself in the mirror.

“at least i’ll always be their boy from Cuba.”.

~

Lance planned to head out to the beach. He heard from matt it was really similar to the beaches on earth, it even had coral and types of fishes, and a weird version of dolphins, DOLPHINS! He knew nothing will beat the beaches he had back at home, but the only way he’d really feel himself again and get his shit together was a swim with the hot sun (or sun _s_ in this planets case) baking him, which wasn’t going to happen with the altean pool. Swimming was always his get-away and self-therapy, he’d been so long without it. No wonder he was so messed up.

He needed this, he didn’t know when he’ll get the next chance to do this, so he had to do it now before he drives himself into depressing insanity.

Just before he was about to exit the castle gates he noticed keith walking towards him, but not at him with swim trunk and a towel.

“hey” lance paused and greeted keith.

“hey” he said back.

Keith and lance hadn’t really talked much recently, well since keith became the black paladin. It couldn’t be help. They were constantly being attacked and keith had to work on being the leader of Voltron and keeping his shit together at the same time.

But things were different now. Lance didn’t hate keith, he didn’t really know how he felt about keith. So he had no problem walking with him down to the beach. He was kinda excited to hang with him at the beach. His comfort zone, maybe he’ll get to talk to keith, maybe joke around and become in some ways buddies? At least figure out more about keith and how he felt about him.

“so…” lance started as they waked down to the more beach-y area feeling the sand change, get more softer and hotter on their feet.

“did ya ever go to the beach, well back on earth”

“hm…”keith thought looking at lance curiously, not  in a bad way but in a sort of cute puppy way. ‘since when did keith make face’s like that?’ lance thought to himself feeling a little blush.

“I guess once” he turned away and looked up ahead watching as the blue water came in sight.

“ONCE?!” lance panicked.

“ye-yeah” keith pouted a little looking back at lance, he saw a faint shade of red of embarrassment on keith cheeks “so what about it?”

“um, nothin really, I guess since I grew up right in front of the beach, I went there every day for hours, I guess it’s just strange to hear some other people only been there once that’s all”

“wait, you went to the beach every day! Like every-everyday?” keith asked really into the topic and curious.

“well the beach was like my backyard so yeah, I’d go there from morning till night sometimes, mainly during the summer” lance smiled and nervously chuckled he never really talked this much about the beach with anyone like this before. The beach was his first love, but most people just see it as the beach and that it, no need for conversation and what it meant to him. He felt himself blush when keith made a sound of amusement.

They both stopped when they finally reached the beach.

Lance took it all in for a second. The sound of the waves crashing, the breeze and the smell of salt water it carried, he closed his eyes and took it all in and felt the warmth of the sun on his skin.

When all of a sudden there was a splash of cold water on his face.

Lance opened his eyes to find keith already in the water. Keith had just playfully splashed him outta nowhere.

He wore a some-what smugged grin and asked “you commin in or you just gonna stand there with your arms in the air like some hippie?”

Lance felt a little playful challenge build inside him, he smiled and ran-jumped into the water.

“Like you’re the one to talk mullet!” he splashed back sending keith into a fit of laughter.

“it’s not a mullelt” he splashed back, which lance didn’t doge because he was too taken aback by Keith’s laugh, he ended up falling into the water. He put his hand on his boiling face ‘shit…’

“oh… looks like your down…” keith teased “watcha gonna do know?”

Lance smiled deviously.

“im’ma take ya down!” he stood up and chased keith deeper into the water.

They were both laughing and running around splashing each other.

As if they were children with no cares in the world.

And lance loved it. This was exactly what he needed. To feel something. And right now was the sun flower moment of feelings, just growing high heading up to the sun, feeling its warmth upon its petals.

Until lance heard keith scream and disappeared into the water lance tried to run up but realized there was deep drop, no longer sand beneath them.

“KEITH!”

Lance dived under and watch as keith sunk struggling to swim up.

And it hit him.

Keith can’t swim.

‘stupid! If you couldn’t swim why didn’t you say so!’  he was forcing himself to swim faster to the sinking keith as he fast as he could.

‘if you’d just said so I would’va not chased you so far out!’ he was desperately trying to reach out to a panicking keith who was also trying to reach out to lance, waving his arms and legs furiously everywhere.

The face keith made killed lance inside.

He was begging for help.

Not even able to fight this time.

Just fear and hope he’d reach him.

‘c’mon!’ lance struggle to keep at it, his body was trying to push back up at the surface

He watched as keith lost some air

‘please! Anything but this!’ he could feel his tears under the water, burning his eyes ‘ANYTHING! PLEASE JUST LET ME SAVE HIM!”

He felt his legs burn, as if they were melting into one.

And suddenly he no longer had trouble with air, but he didn’t pay any attention, all his senses High tend he was able to see keith so clearly, keith who was now looking at him eyes wide no longer moving as in shock. As long as he was still conscious.

Lance swam as fast as he could, kicking his ‘legs’ as hard as he could, he found it easier to swim, he felt the water pressure as he speeds down to keith, he felt like he was high diving but without slowing or stopping, almost as if he was a jet gliding it the air.

But he didn’t question how.

Only keith was on his mind.

‘must…save…keith’

Lance grabbed keith and with a quick turn he bolted up to the surface within seconds. When they broke the surface, lance could hear keith cough. Lance held keith close to his chest and swam as fast as he could back to shore which only took a matter of seconds without tiring lance one bit, but he was under enough panic to strain him.

He dragged their bodies out of the water and slumped beside a now gasping for air keith.

He took a second or so to calm himself from the situation, and when he heard keith somewhat breathing normal again he bolted his head up and perched onto his elbow holding a bit of his chest up.

“WHAT THE HELL WHERE THNKIN!?”

‘um… dude…” keith tried to interrupt turning slightly to see lance

“IF YOU CAN’T SWIM THAN YOU SHOULD’VE SAID SO SONNER!”

“DUDE!” keith was now looking concerned and shocked.

“WHAT?!” lance finally asked.

“WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR LEGS!?”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT HAPPENED TO MYLEGS NO-….” Lance noticed how he could no longer feel ‘legs’ but something heavier, and as if they were merged. “..thing…” he looked down to see what keith had been staring at.

His legs were gone.

And in their place a beautiful long blue tail, as in a fish tail, well more like,

A mermaid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello agian! thankyou all so much for actualy likeing my fic so far! I loved reading the comments on the first chapter so i decided to post another one! XD, i just hope i don't mess up.


	3. Bonding

Lance started to panic, keith saw this and tried to calm him “no-no wait, stay calm….”

“what.”

“try to stay calm plea…”

“THE.”

“it’s ok lance this stuff is kinda the new normal for us right?...haha...right?” he nervously chuckled

“HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” lance screeched forcing keith to cover his hears and fall back unto the sand.

Lance was now officially panicking, he was skootching around chanting “where are my legs?....where are my legs?...” keith stood back up and followed the struggling lance while trying to calm him down.

“lance, ok, look buddy, if were going to figure this out you gotta calm down!”

“calm down!” lance shot a panicked look at keith “I’M A FREAKIN MERMAN! I CAN’T EVEN WALK HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?!”

“ok lance listen!” lance looked up at keith who had a stern yet caring face almost as if he learned from shiro, but his was a bit different, it calmed lance a bit more, though his breaths were still a bit panicked.

“remember when I first figured out I was galra?”

Lance nodded.

“well it was scary at first for me to, and I wanted to panic, but panicking won’t get you anywhere! so if we want to know what’s going on I need you to calm down so we can find a way to get you back to the castle and figure out whats happening.”

Lance breathing slowed. Keith was right, he knew he was.

It’s funny how much more secure keith made him feel, and they only ever really talked today, so why was that?

“yeah, ok…” he gulped looking down than back at keith “sorry, your right”

Keith gave lance a reassuring smile that made lances heart glow and beam of hope. ‘but, why?’

“ok I have an idea but I don’t know if your gonna like it…” keith sighed place his hands on his hips like he didn’t just almost drowned and witnessed his teammate turn into a half fish.

‘keith is strong’ lance thought.

Keith bent don’t and placed his hands where lance’s knees would be and his other one lance’s back and with an oomph he carried lance bridal style, lance in reaction yelped a bit and threw his arm around Keith’s neck.

“sorry, it’s the only idea I have to get’cha back to the castle” keith began their walk back to the castle.

“ah, no problem, and sorry I must be heavy…”

“yeah kinda, but I already did this once so I’m kinda used to it.”

“oh yeah, the time you cradled me in your arms right”

It took a moment for lance to realize what he’d just said.

“so you did remember you little shit.”

“uh…” lance chuckled looking at keith’s glare. He felt dripples of sweat fall down his face.

Lance looked down and felt a slight blush. “yeah, it took me a couple minutes after I came-to to remember, I guess I was too shy to except it at that moment. Sorry.”

He heard keith begin to chuckle slightly, head shot up to see Keith smiling. “you, shy? I don’t believe it.” “yeah, well, you smiling and joking around is a surprise so I guess we both misjudged.” Lance stuttered. “true, but it’s kinda a surprise to me as well.” “wait, what? How?” lance questioned, keith just keeps surprising him. “well I don’t really talk to people much, I mean I have shiro but he’s always been responsible and well, fatherly. Don’t get me wrong we’ve joked and had some fun. But I never really experienced having fun like a kid, so I never really knew how I’d react in these kinda situations. And at that moment it just felt right, like something I needed to do, so I splashed you, and ended up having fun, you know a person can’t really control their feelings, so I ended up laughing, and forgetting troublesome stuff…”

“like not knowing how to swim?”

Keith felt a twig of annoyance snapped inside. “y-yeah.”

 “well that explains it kinda, I guess, who knew you’d talk a lot in defense?”

“who knew you’d shut up long enough to listen.”

“ok I’ll take that.”

Lance was now completely calm, and kinda enjoying himself for this situation. He looked at his new tail, it was longer than his normal legs, almost to the point where it’d touch the ground if keith was a centimeter shorter. He stared at it and realized how beautiful it actually was.

It was a sparkling mixture of midnight blue, royal blue and bright sky blue, it got lighter the more down, and his fin was also slight blue and transparent, but it somehow managed to glisten, along with two other long yet skinny fins on each side of his tail starting not far from his waist line, he watched them and his fin flow like silk as keith walked.

It amazed him, he kinda wanted to pamper it.

“um lance can you kinda loosen your grip, I don’t know if I should tell you but…” lance lowered his hand to find his nails where sharper, almost claw like, and he spoted fiant webs along his fingers, so transparent you’d miss them if they didn’t reflect the sun’s light.

He bit his lip and felt his canine teeth much shaper and longer, he felt in his mouth and counted, two sharp teeth on the bottom, and two slightly smaller sharp teeth on the bottom, 4 in total.

“what else?” lance asked and got a confused look from keith. “what else is different?” he finally asked. Keith let out a sigh, he didn’t know if he should tell lance in case he starts to panic, but he was gonna figure it out sooner or later so he just might as well tell him now.

“your eyes, they’re a shade lighter and look like cat eyes, you know with the slit, not very thin though, just enough to tell they’re not round.” Well that would explain why lance could see so well, like he could see things miles away as though they were in HD on a screen. “also, your hair, when you came outta the water it wasn’t wet, more like dampish, plus it’s a bit wavier, probably a bit longer to…” lance didn’t tell keith his hair was naturally wavy, but he did feel it longer on the side of his face and neck. He heard keith gulp. “and one more thing…” keith was now avoiding eye contact with lance, his walk pace fastened a bit outta nerve and he was now just looking ahead. “y-your ears…” lance slowly brought up his hand to feel his ear. “they kinda look like big fish fins…”

“what”

Keith started to panic _‘oh now you’ve done it’_ keith tried to fix the situation “um well you know it’s not that bad! They’re actually real pretty and, and…”

“the”

“I mean they most hear very well or sometin…’’

“fuck.”

Lance didn’t move or panic to keith surprise.

They continued their walk in silence, and man the walk back felt so much longer than the walk to the beach. Keith didn’t know if he could keep up with the tension.

“so,” lance started breaking the silence and tension to keith gratitude. “you think their pretty?” keith could hear the smug in lances voice. Keith blushed a little. “well yeah, so is the tail, I’m not blind lance I know when somethings beautiful…” he let his voice drop a little.

“oh so know their beautiful!” lance gleamed, feeling as though he has keith wrapped around his finger in this situation.

‘Shit’ keith thought to himself. This wasn’t good for his heart. Keith let out a sigh and mumbled. “as if you weren’t attractive already…”

It took a couple seconds for keith to realize and lance to comprehend.

“WHAT?!” lance blushed.

Keith felt his face in flames and looked up to find they were at the castle. ‘save by the bell’

“oh look we’re here!” keith nervously laughed trying to change the topic.

“but, wa-wait! Keith!” lance stuttered, not knowing why his voice came out cracky.

“no time to wait gotta find the others and figure out what happened!” keith began to sprint forcing lance to grab on so he wouldn’t fall.

Keith was now running, and even though lance was heavy he didn’t want to slow down and give a chance for the past conversation to reappear. He passed many of the rooms calling out their name, they seemed to be nowhere and that’s when it hit him. “they must be in the common room!” keith speed down the hall towards it. Lance felt a bit strange, as though he missed a breath and retrieved a new one, his eyes felt lighter and his tail losing Wight and melting apart, he looked at it and watched as it dimly glowed blue.

“um keith I…”

“no time to talk lance gotta find everyone!”

“but I think...”

“not now!” he arrived ate the common rom door, he turned to motion it to open without realizing lance had felt lighter. He heard lance try to speak up again but he interrupted by walking in and yelling-

“GUYS!”

Everyone turned their heads to look at the duo.

It was silent, keith was panting out of tiredness and lance was frozen in shock.

The rest of team Voltron just stared and took in what was happening, one moment they we relaxing and joking, and now this, they couldn’t belive it but pidge couldn’t hold back any longer.

“KEITH! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CARRYING A NAKED LANCE!?”


	4. Author's Note (some bad news)

Hey, sorry to say this but I won’t be able to post that often any more, and it will probably take me a long to actually write, I’m starting my last year of high school Monday and I just realized how fucked I am:

1)I don’t speak well Spanish

2)my school’s in Spanish since I live in Puerto Rico

3)my friends who help me are no longer in my group, like NONE of them, their all in the same group just minus me.

4)my homeroom teacher is physics and it the same teacher that’s hated me my past years in high school.

5)I still have like 90 hours of community and horas violeta.

6) I need to find a way to prepare to take the SAT

Overall, I’m just stressed and I already know this year’s gonna be shit so please bare with me, I probably won’t be able to finish it either, note I will try! I’m working on another fic a well but I wrote it in a note book so that one’s probably what gonna keep me sane through this year, but Blue Bottle was more of a just go with it fic, not really planned like the one in the notebook (which I might not post until like next summer so yeah…)

Anyways I just wanted to say sorry in case it becomes the worst scenario where I won’t be able to write or post anthing!

 

(also how do you get rid of past notes that apear in new chapters? i really need help with this site's format)

 

agian im sorry for the bad news. :'(


	5. Reactions

Everyone else snapped outta it and started to panic, question as well or just stare waving their arms around in confusion. Allura was in shock just looking at lance face bright red, shiro covered her eyes.

“keith! What the hell!” shiro questioned a hint of anger but mostly confusion in his voice.

“WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN DO YOU GUYS NOT SEE HOW LANCE IS…” keith looked down and realized,

Lance was naked.

He had turned back.

Keith’s arms gave up and dropped lance who came outta shock and curled into a ball.

‘Earlier he was tryna warn me…oh.’

Keith was now visibly a tomato and everyone just stared and stuttered.

“it’s-it’s not what you think!”

“and why are you only in swim shorts?” hunk squeaked.

“what the hell were ya’ll doing…” pidge questioned wide eyes… but than her face twisted into a devious grin and chuckled a bit. Matt felt a cold vibe down his spine and shivered “oh no…”.

“really guy’s it’s not what you think!” he looked around to find them starring at him with a face like _really… than explain._

“ok well. I was gonna go for a swim at the beach since matt recommended it and told me I needed to relax so I started making my way down but met lance on the way so we both decided to go together and you know we started to talk and it was going really well so we stated to play around in the water laughing and stuff and lance was chasing me tryna trample me and you know we were just having fun surprisingly enjoying each other company then things kinda acclimated fast and- “

“NO! NO WAIT NO WE DO NOT NEED THAT EXPLANATION! AT LEAST NOT HERE AND NOW WITH A CHILD PRSENT!” shiro interrupted face blushing now covering allura’s ears.

“hey!” pidge complained “it was getting good’’

“pidge, you’re the child” matt told his now sulking sister.

“I hope you know I have a much higher IQ and metal age than all of you put together” she said half sarcastically (since she did basically have a higher IQ than all of them).

“NO! WAIT! It’s not! Urgh!” keith was losing this battle and now everyone was just starring in curiosity and surprise, not knowing if they wanted to know more, but kinda wanted to.

Keith had enough.

“HE WAS MERMAN!” he bursted arms spread out and face red.

It was quite again, he released he sounded stupid, but it was the truth what else could he say?

“pidge what did you put in their drinks” shiro questioned turning to pidge, voice as if he was almost just done with everything.

“my hands are clean today.” She confessed throwing her hands up in the air “unless yesterday’s stuff kicked in.”

“wait...” hunk asked scared, not really sure if he wanted to know “what’d you do yesterday?” pidge just grinned and chuckled.

“just…” shiro began again sighing that his team never really changed or matured. “get the poor boy some clothes.”

Everyone looked down at lance who was still in a ball, they’d completely forgotten his nudity.

“oh- yeah.”

 

 

Lance was sitting on his bed with his blue robe on looking down at the floor, keith was across from him leaning on the dresser also staring at the floor. They were comprehending what had just happened.

“to tell you the truth” lance spoke not moving his eyes from their staring place “that was 2nd most embarrassing moment in my life.”

Keith slightly looked up to stare at lance in confusion and surprise. “what the hell was your first?”

“trust me on this one man, you do not Wanna know.”

“ok” keith dropped it, he really didn’t want to know if could top what just happened.

“so, why do you think I turned back?” lance questioned now looking at keith. Keith crossed his arms, shook his head and sighed “dunno, maybe it was a one-time thing, like something in the water.” “then why didn’t you turn?” keith thought about it for a moment “maybe you have to do something for it to happen, did you do anything to trigger it.” “well I was desperately pleading to something to give me the strength to save you, but if that were the case then again, why didn’t it turn you? I mean you were the one who was drowning you obviously needed more if it was picking first from the situation.” Keith scratched his head and sighed he really didn’t get any of this. “again, maybe it was just a one-time thing, we don’t know, maybe we should go back to see what happens” keith looked to see what lance’s reaction would be to this statement. He honestly looked interested, he guessed lance also wanted to figure this out. “yeah I guess, let’s go tomorrow.” “yeah sure.” Keith agreed. They sat in silence… now what? “well,” lance started standing up “I’m thirsty! Im’ma go get me a glass of water you want one?” “yeah,” keith answered also leaning straight to go. “oh, no wait I could bring it just sit here I’ll be back.” Keith questioned why but took lance up on the offer. “ok I guess if you don’t mind” “not in the slightest! You carried me all the way back so you should rest and I’ll get you the water, it’s the less I could do.” “o-ok” “great! Be right back!” and with that lance was gone. Keith sighed and sat on lance’s bed, it was comfy ‘lance wouldn’t mind if I laid here right? He did tell me to rest… screw it’ keith lied down and sunk into lance’s bead.

~

Lance poked his head into the kitchen and looked around _‘all clear’_ he wasn’t really trying to avoid anyone, just the conversation of the past event that would kill him of embarrassment if he had to try and explain what it all was about. He loved a little attention but he wasn’t sure he was ready for that attention.

He sighed and slumped a bit as he entered, he was tired… could you blame him? The day had been crazy, and he was grateful it was ending. He opened the fridge and grabbed a gallon of water and set it on the table. He moved over to the cupboards to grab the cups. He placed the cups beside the water and opened it. He poured Keith’s glass first, then moved to pour his own when he stumbled spilling a lot of the water on the table floor and himself.

“shit!”

He finally stopped the spilling putting the bottle back on the table. “damn I just put this on!” lance turned to grab paper towels, but to his surprise he wasn’t moving forward, instead he fell.

“WHAT?” he complained rubbing his chin that he hit on the table during the fall.

He looked back at his legs to see they were no longer legs. They were his previous tail.

Lance felt a small panic “shit”

‘now what! Should I call for help? What then? How will the others react to come in and find me a merman on the kitchen’s floor?! Damnit where’s Keith when you need him!’ he remembered how he told Keith to stay back, his head dropped in regret ‘fuck, you moron.’

Lance herd as light whistle and footsteps grow louder down the hall.

“shit! Shit! Shit!” he whispered in panic looking around ‘gotta hide!’ he dragged his body near the cabinets and opened them up. Thank God these things where long and somewhat empty (due to small cans but he just pushed them aside) he learned about this hiding place during a game of hide and seek he played with hunk and pidge before, it fit him perfectly at the time, but now with the extra length tail it was kinda cramped and uncomfortable, but now was no time to be complaining.

He closed the cabinets as he heard Hunk enter the kitchen.

“what?!” he heard hunk ask in surprise, ‘did he figure out?’ lance felt himself sweat.

“who the heck spilled water and left the mess here!”

_Phew-_ lance felt a bit relieved. Hunk hasn’t figured out he was hiding. Yet.

“I swear these people have no respect for this kitchen, but don’t worry sweetie~ hunky will always be here to take care of you~” he heard hunk coo and start to move, lance concluded he was cleaning the mess he had made. ‘maybe he’ll leave when he finishes cleaning?’

He heard hunk close the door signifying he put the gallon of water away. ‘thank God, now please buddy leave! Please!’ lance felt his tail cramp, it was hot and stuffy in the cabinets, lance could feel his sweat and his elbows digging into his side as he moved his arms to keep his head propped up a bit and tried to get his squished shoulders to stop aching. He REALLY needed hunk to leave.

“now~ “Hunk said pleased. “time to try that new recipe!”

Lance felt like whining but held himself back ‘but that’s gonna take hours!’ really, where was keith when you need him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! i was finally able to get around writting so here you go a new post! I hope you enjoy it <3 school's actually much better than i exspected, there's still alot of work but im balancing on the line! so i'm gonna try to makea post at least once a month, so lets see how things go! also thankyou to everyone who sent me encouraging comments, im sorry if i didn't respond buti'll let you know i read all of them and im veary grateful! <3 :)


	6. Authors note

ok, so i dunno if ya'll heard but theres a hurricane of cat 5 and its kinda heading my way (puerto rico), it's said that the lights will be out for about 4 months so i won't be able to write AT ALL. so yeah, sorry.   
Also for everyone else who are gonna get hit by irma i wish u the best of luck and hope ya'll be safe!

Thanks for all the previouse comments! i realy don't deserve you people! <3 ya'll the best! :)

till next time!


	7. Kitchen Myhem

Keith woke and bolted up in surprise, he didn’t expect to fall asleep in lances bed. Where was lance anyways? It shouldn’t take that long to get a couple glasses of water, and he would have woken keith, right? At least leave the glass of water for him. He really wondered what time it was, when he checked the clock lance had bought from the space mall he realized he’d been sleeping for about 25 minutes. ‘yeah, it really shouldn’t take that long to get a glass of water’ keith decided to check on lance, or well find him, he couldn’t be that long in the kitchen, right?

~

As keith entered the kitchen her heard hunk hum, and was welcomed by a strange yet good smell.

“oh hey keith, never thought I’d see you down in the kitchen,’’ hunk chimed.

“oh, um” keith blushed, he never did really go into the kitchen, he’d mostly been in the training hall. “well I’m looking for lance, have you seen him?”

“nah dude sorry but I …

“pst!”

‘huh?’ keith stopped listening to hunk as he went on and searched for the source of the sound. Hunk was still talking not noticing keith distraction, he was looking down into the pot so he could see keith search around.

“keiiiith!” he heard a harsh whisper.

He looked down to find lance peeking out from the cabinets a bit. He almost reacted startled but was able to control himself.

He checked if hunk was still talking and not looking at him, he was still there now changing the subject about a certain spice. The conversation seemed more one sided now, a great distraction to keep him from seeing keith talk to the cabinets.

Keith bent down to harsh whisper at lance “Lance! What the hell….” He was cut off by lances appearance.

How did he change?

“how the heck did this happen?” he questioned really needing an answer, he heard a couple pots and pans move; he peaked up to see hunk was still indulged in his own conversation which was now something about balmera.

“I dunno, I-I kinda spilt a little water in me, but seriously?! IT WAS JUST A LITTLE BIT!” tone raising a little in panic, keith motioned him to shush while checking on hunk again, who was still talking to himself fulling into whatever he was saying.

“well how do we get you back to normal?”

“I dunno!”

“earlier you changed right back right…. maybe I should carry you!”

Lance looked at keith dumbfounded, he couldn’t be this clueless, could he.

“what, why are you looking at me like that! It worked last time”

_Last time, last time_ … and then it hit lance.

“dry! I need to be dried! Last time the wind and sun dried me but stuck in here I can’t dry properly! Not to mention the sweat!”

“oh,” keith admitted, making a **cute** little surprised face… ‘now’s not the time to be thinking like that lance!’ he moved his view from keith.

“my-my robe, it fell somewhere in the kitchen when I changed, just give it to me I’ll try and dry off.”

Keith gave lance a little thumb’s up in agreement, closed the cabinet and began his quest.

It didn’t take long for keith to spot lance’s robe. Actually, he was surprised neither himself or Hunk (who still hasn’t noticed the activities taking place behind him… you know what yeah it wasn’t that surprising Hunk didn’t notice.)

Keith crawled across to the robe and grabbed it, once it was in his hands he felt a bit of pride and success, _‘now just to go back unspotted…’_ which by the way was just as easy. A little too easy if you asked keith, but he was grateful for hunk’s easily distraction.

Once he made it back to the cabinets he slightly opened them and shoved in the robe, he felt it being tugged at the other end and slid the cabinet shut when it completely vanished inside.

He let out a little sigh of relief.

“keith buddy what are ya doin on the floor”

Keith let out a small panicked screech and turned to see Hunk staring at him, his heart was racing and his back was throw to the cabinet doors and his arm spread trying to cover them.

“o…k, that was quite the reaction…” hunk raised his eyebrow, but then changed to a more smug curious face “what’cha hiding in there?”

“nothin!” keith panicked, his voice gave out a little pitch.

“so, there’s nothin in there?”

“un- un” Keith frantically shook his head.

“you sure?”

“um- hum” he quickly nodded up and down.

For a second they just stared at each other, keith was starting to calm down and let thing process, but that’s when hunk suddenly made a go for the cabinets.

In defense keith jumped to stop hunk but was only able to slow him a bit.

Note it was failing due to hunk being a lot times bigger than him, and though keith was good in defensive fights, he didn’t want to hurt his friend so the best he could do was wrap his legs around hunks wait and pull back holding onto whatever he could grab at the struggling moment (face, shirt, hair etc..)

“HUNK! PLEASE! I SAID NOTHINS IN THERE!” keith struggled, he was able to make hunk step back, but hunk wasn’t giving up just yet, he was to into this to stop, and if keith had learned anything from their previous conversation, it was that when hunk was invested, he wouldn’t stop for anything.

And, just when keith thought his arms were going to give in, the cabinets opened and lance crawled out.

The struggling had stopped, and hunk and keith were now frozen, staring at lance who was just dusting off his robe like this was normal.

“oh! hey guys! Fancy seeing you here!”

“uh…” hunk started completely dumbfounded “do I even want to know?”

“nope!” lance chimed.

“so I’m just gonna take this keith,” he walked over to hunk and removed keith, setting him down _was lance always this strong?_ “and gonna go” he said grabbing keith arm and made his way out of the kitchen.

“oh wait!” he poked his head in. “Night! And the food smell wonderful!”

“food…” hunk questioned than panicked “it’s gonna burn!”

~

Keith and lance were now back in lance’s room, sitting on his bed, just staring at the floor, taking in what had just happened.

“I think…” lance started “I have an idea on what made me like this…”

Keith quickly turned to face lance, his face full of questions but before he could open his mouth lance spoke up.

“well, when I was trapped in the cabinets I had time to piece things together, and came to a conclusion.” Lance moved from his bed and grabbed something on top his drawer.  “ I think it was this.” Lance showed him what looked to be like a little blue bottle.

“where did you get that?” keith questioned.

“well long story short, it was kinda a thankyou gift from the Mer-people me and hunk saved when the team was split.”

“did she tell you what it was for?”

“eh- kinda… but in a whirl of emotions… ah-for my reasons, I ended up drinking it… the whole thing, yesterday…”

“DUDE!” keith stood up, sounding a bit frustrated but more shocked. “why would you just drink something you don’t even know what it is!?”

“HEY! I had my reasons! Plus, you don’t think I already asked myself that question?!”

“but why would you just drink it!?”

“THAT’S NOT YOU’RE PROBLEM!”

Lance’s voice startled keith, he’d never heard lance so frustrated and desperate.

Lance saw Keith’s shook, and calmed down, and in a small voice “sorry… keith I shouldn’t have yelled, it’s just you’re right and I…”

“lance you don’t have to talk about it right know if you don’t want to, I mean you’re probably already worried about the state you’re in, I don’t want to pressure you more” keith saw that lance had a face of relief and slight gratitude, it made his heart skip a beat for some reason, he looked up feeling his face warm “ah, well, why you did it doesn’t really matter anymore since it’s already been done, so I guess were just gonna have to figure it out.”

“well, I guess to cure it, we first need to know more about it,” lance started “I mean, I guess water triggers it, but we have to run a couple more tests”

“so… what are you saying?”

“I’m saying we go to the beach and try to learn everything we can about this, so that we can kinda have an idea of what it is and how to stop it.”

“yeah, that makes sense.” Keith smiled.

Lance smiled back.

It held for a moment, until lance’s yawn broke through the silence.

Both boy’s felt their face heat up taking in the moment that had just passed.

_What was with that atmosphere?_

“welp…” lance stretched and used a hand to cover his yawn. “I’m beat, time to hit the hay!”

“y-yeah, I guess we should get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow at the beach.” Keith headed out of lance’s room.

“see ya tomorrow.”

“see ya tomorrow, oh and keith,”

Keith stopped at the doorway and looked back at lance “hm?”

“don’t tell anyone, at least not yet till we figure this out.”

Keith didn’t questioned lance, even though telling the team might be the smart thing to do, lance had his reasons for keeping it a secret and keith didn’t want to push it. He nodded. “sure” he smiled again.

“thanks.” Lance smiled.

And with that keith let lance’s door close as he made his way down the hall to his room, which wasn’t really that far but felt like ages with the weird feeling fluttering in his chest.

_Stupid nerves._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO GUYS! So... we here in PR were kinda lucky and irma didnt hit us direct, though we still had a power outtage... in fact some people still dont have light, but it wasnt as bad as we thought, it did do damage but not like florida, who i still pray for becuz my mom, and little sisters live there and i dont know if thier ok yet, i also ope that ya'll in florida are ok and safe, anyways we were happyabout the damage being low and guess what, irma has a friend, and shes coming striaght for us! do now we are in a rush to prepare for Maria, another cat.5 hurricane, so agian i wont have power for a while... but when it comes back on i will finish the other one i was working on and post it! untill then, whoever else is in maria's path i pray that you stay safe and the best of luck!


	8. To The Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello agian! srry it been so long, maria did a HUGE number on us, i still dont really have power or internet but my auntshouse does so im posting here, truth be told puerto rico was DESTORYED but we are gettingback on our feet, the school systems messed up so im planing on moving to finsh school in philidalphia but it kinda hard due to the situation, thankyou to every one who worried for me but im ok! but its gonna be hard to post so please be patient! thanks!

_“lance…”_

Everything was black and fuzzy, Lance turned a bit and pulled his blanket over his shoulder.

“lance…hey…”

Lance let out a small groan and shut his eyes tighter, _maybe it’ll just go away._

Lance felt a hand on his shoulder now shaking him a bit.

“LAANNCE…. WAKE… UP…”

Lance let out a long displeasing groan, he pulled off his eye mask and turned, only to find keith hovering over him, face to face.

Keith was just staring at him, lance was now awake, and panicking.

He decided to sit up, but did so way to fast that keith didn’t have time to back away, therefor receiving a hard headbutt from lance.

“AH! Jesus lance!” keith was now lying on the floor holding his fore head, squinting in pain “why the hell did’ya do that?!”

“OH?! This is my fault?” lance was also holding his fore head, turning a bit to face the in pain keith (who was now sitting upright, with only one hand on his head, the other supporting himself, and was now looking at lance), “why were you hovering over me like that!? Obviously I’d be startled and react!”

“oh… um,” keith didn’t really know why he was staring at lance, he just kinda felt like it (or he’s just denying he was checking out lance’s feature, curious how he looked waking up…which was pleasing to him despite the headbutt, but keith was denying this as well.).

“well, you weren’t waking up! I’ve been calling you for like 10 minutes! 10 freaking minutes! How the hell can ignore someone trying to wake you that long?!”

“year of experience keith, being the youngest outta 3, then babysitting their kids every time they had the chance to leave’em, trust me those people had it out for my sleep. In those conditions, you adapt to survive. Anyways why are you waking me so early?”

“so we can have more time at the beach, plus the team won’t see us leaving, so there’s that…”

Lance got out of his bed and walked towards the bathroom “well give me a minuet to get ready, just go wait for me at the entrance I guess.”

“oh,” keith stood up, using the dresser to help him halfway, “ok, kinda got to pack stuff myself,”

“ok cool, see ya in 5” lance commented from the bathroom.

“yeah, see ya”

And with that keith left lance to do his packing.

~

Lance took way more than 5 minutes “see ya in 5 he said…” keith grumbled.

“oh, you talking ‘bout me?” lance questioned walking up to keith, startling him. Lance smiled a bit “I hope it’s nothing bad, or maybe you’re reviewing your confessions to me like a school girl?”

Keith felt his face instantly heat up, and started to sputter all over the place.

Lance was just laughing, wide smile, eyes closed laughing, taking keith a little aback (he kinda wanted to stare at him, again,).

“relax buddy I’m teasing, I’m teasing!” lance was now crouching a bit and wiping a tear from his eyes.

Keith looked down red faced and pouting, “you’re an idiot…” he mumbled.

Lance caught sight of this and thought to himself keith was cute this way, but soon buried that thought in the back of his mind.

“welp,” lance stood straight and began heading for the door “I guess we should get going”

“yeah we should leave before the other’s wake”

~

Pidge was walking down to the computer lab with a coffee in her hands, as she approached the hallway that passes the main entrance she heard loud laughter, she looked down to find lance laughing and keith falling apart, “what the...” she quickly ducked, and looked down, they were both standing at the foot of the stair case, lance was still laughing ‘what happened that made lance laugh this much… and with keith!’ she budged a little closer to get a better look, she watched as keith seemed to freeze a bit, just staring at lance, face still red, ‘awwww… cute…’ she silently snickered. Lance was now crouching a bit saying something, she was grateful that the main entrance room echoed or else she wouldn’t have been able to catch what he said, “relax buddy I’m teasing, I’m teasing!’’ she watched as keith pouted looking down, she saw him say something but so silent she couldn’t hear, she watched lance blush a bit, but turned, and began making his to the entry doors “welp, I guess we should get going” “yeah we should leave before the other’s wake” she watched as keith hurried to catch up with lance, and finally she watched as the exited the palace. When the doors finally closed confirming that they had left she stood. She was taking in what she had just witnessed when her brother came down the hall “oh, katie what you’re doing? Did something happened” he was holding a glass of water, still in his night gown. She turned to look at her brother, the face she wore sent shivers down his spine, “oh nothing dear brother, I was just heading to the lab.” Her mugged smile forced her eyes to squint, almost as if they were peering into his soul, he froze ‘maybe if I don’t move I won’t get cuaght up in this’, “well I must be going now, see ya mat.” Pidge turned leaving her still frozen brother behind.

What she had witnessed was too good to pass on.

At least for now.

 

 

The walk to the beach was silent this time, the breeze was cool, yet the suns gave a little warmth whenever it touched their skin. Lance looked up at the sky, it was a purple, red, pink, yellow-ish blue sky, stars still a bit out, the moon dipping down and the suns rising from the water, reflecting on its surface painting golden streaks in the soft waves.

Instantly he was grateful he woke early to witness this.

“thanks”

Keith turned a bit to face lance who was still taking in the view while walking. “for what?”

“for waking me early, if not we wouldn’t have seen such a beautiful sunrise…so yeah, thanks.”

Keith watched as lance hurried to stand on a small hill of sand before the ocean, closed his eyes, spread his arms out and breath in. keith stopped walking and just watch lance from closely behind. Lance held his breath for a solid moment, and on the top of his lungs yelled…

“FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!”

Keith stepped back a bit startled.

“AHORRA QUE? EH? TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!”

Lance bent over to catch his breath. Keith could hear him chuckle between gasps.

After a minute of silence lance got down from his hill and walk towards the ocean, Keith followed behind. “hey, um, Keith” keith looked at lance who was now blushing, not looking in Keith’s direction. “do you mind looking away a bit?”

“sure…?”

He didn’t really understand why but he turned the other way, he watched as lance’s shadow stripped, he realized what was going on behind him, his face heated up.

“W-Why are you stripping?” he didn’t dare to look back.

“each time I turn I tend to drop my clothes, I already lost one bathing suit in the ocean, don’t wanna lose more of my clothing.”

_Oh._

Keith turned when he heard a splash of water, and just like they had predicted lance had transformed again into a merman. Keith took in the view, lance was glistening with water, the sun reflecting from his golden skin, and his tail, god his tail was the most beautiful thing he’s seen yet since they went to space.

“so,” lance broke Keith outta his gaze. “how we gonna do this? I mean do you have a plan...”

“oh, yeah” keith shock his head a bit to bring back his senses, he knows this is his third time seeing lance like this, but each time it still takes his breath away. Keith reached into his bag and pulled out his palidin’s suit’s helmet.

“what’s that for” lance. Who was now swimming side to side asked.

“this, is so I don’t drown.” He said putting it on, pushing a button on the side sealing it. “also, it records what I see so I figure we could use it to take note and re-watch what you do later.”

“oh… and about your swimming?” lance asked as if keith had forgotten, which annoyed keith but they had no time for bickering.

“don’t worry, with the helmet I’ll be able to breath so, as long as I can move myself a bit we’ll be fine, and when it’s time to go back up you’ll just take me.” Keith surged as he entered the water.

“hm….” lance eyed him, not completely sur about this plan, but he guessed as long as he can see keith he could just bolt him outta the water if something went south.

“now, take us in deep… being around the shore won’t really help us” lance hated how commanding keith sound, but did so any was, he grabbed onto keith and dived into the water, and with ease speed through the water miles in

 


	9. Deep Blue Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUP! im uing my grandma's phone internet... but i heard soon my nieghborhood will have light agian! finally.... anyways thanks for all the comment ya'll been sending me! they really encourage me to write more!... i hope i dont mess it up... *internal screaming* 0v0... anyways i hope ya'll enjoy the chapter!

The water was dark, with streams of soft light, it was like a room of navy blue, but when you looked down it got darker to black, and when you looked up it mixed into a light blue.

Keith put his helmet to record.

“lance, can you hear me?” he sounded clear.

“yeah, wait! I can talk under water without communication devices!” lance swam back in a circle of enjoyment. “I mean how cool is that?!”

“I think your forgetting that your able to **breath** in the water, so you can you know, talk…”

“oh yeah! I didn’t notice, it feels like I’m breathing in air! This is so cool!”

Keith sighed and smiled. Yesterday lance was freaking out about the whole thing, and now today? lance was being lance.

Lance swam around, twisting and turning, gliding through the water with ease, it reminded Keith of a dolphin. When lance turned to look at him, he gasped.

“lance, your eyes…”

“what about them?”

“their glowing…”

Lance was looking at him wide eyed, the color of his eyes glowing a bright blue, and his pupils dilating into a more cat like way. They were strange yet beautiful.

Their staring was cut short when lance turned in alert.

“somethings coming…” he whispered.

“wha- how do you know?” keith asked in a whisper tone, making his way close to lance.

“I-I can hear it… can’t you?” he looked at keith again, this time with a concerned face, keith just shook his head no.

“I can see it now! Well kinda… it’s hard to explain… I can hear its vibrations… like, the sounds coming from it forming a shape…”

“Like how a dolphin sees?” keith asked. “exactly! and talking ‘bout dolphins… it is one! Well, this planets version”

Keith turned to see the green dolphin-like creature come into view.

The dolphin came and spun around them, cheerfully clicking, lance swam up to it… “hey! You can speak?!” he asked the dolphin, toothy grin and wide eyed.

“huh?” _speaking I just heard clicks…_ keith wondered what lance was talking about.

“KEITH! Did you hear that! She says her name is lacy! Can you believe that! Dolphin can talk here!”

 _‘Yep…_ ’ keith thought to himself ‘ _he’s lost it.’_

He watched as lance turned to speak with the dolphin, and at that moment something strange happened, it wasn’t words that came out of his mouth, it was clicks.

Like the dolphin.

Lance was speaking dolphin.

 _‘Ok…’_ keith was taken aback, ‘ _now I’ve lost it.’_

Lance turned to keith, wide smile and full of excitement, this look made keith face heat up again, lance was trying to say something to keith but it started off as clicks “ _cli-cli-ik-lik-cle_ -awesome!”

“um lance… you’re not hearing the dolphin speak english… your talking dolphin… like clicking and stuff” lance looked shocked by this… he turned and asked the dolphin and the lacy nodded _‘you fish-human boy are speaking us dolphina’s language, you are first that is not dolphina I met that can do so.’_ (this obviously just sounded like more clicking to keith.)

“oh my god…I can talk to dolphins! Well dolphinas… that what lacy says their called…”

For a while keith watched as lance and lacy swam around, playing so-called games. Keith was starting to get hungry, and remember how neither of them ate breakfast, “hey, lance I know you’re having fun and all, but I think it’s time we head back and eat somethi…”

Lance wasn’t paying attention, he was just starring to one side.

“hey, is something the matter?”

Lacy has seemed to have left, she had to get back to her pod and said her goodbyes to them, though keith didn’t really notice.

“hey lance are listening to me…”

“I smell something good…”

“huh?” but lance didn’t reply, instead he just speeds through the water and the direction he was starring, and for a second keith worried that had left him.

Not even 10 seconds pasted and lance was back with arm full of things… seaweeds and, and… a jelly fish. A pink dotted jelly fish.

“keith! Can you believe how good these smell!?” keith leaned over to smell but instantly backed away, feeling as if he would hurl.

“dude! Ew! No…” keith heard lance’s stomached growl…he was staring at the things in his arms as if he as staring a bowl of hunks famous chicken soup.

“lance, no… I don’t think you should…”

Too late.

Lance was gulping down the seaweed and biting into the jellyfish with desperation… keith felt like he was gonna be sick, but lance, his face lit up. “UMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!” he was mumbling through his very full mouth, still chewing the jelly fish “these are sooooo good! And the jellyfish! I think I’m addicted!” he gulped and took another big bite, taking in the rest of the jelly fish. Keith saw lance eyes shine, he was enjoying his meal.

Keith on the other had was no longer hungry.

After his meal lance was using his long nails to pick the left over from his fangs, sucking on them whenever he got something.

“I think we got enough information for today... let’s head back” keith suggested, he was getting cold and pruny, and it felt tiring to just be floating.

Lance looked a bit disappointed, he was having a great time, but decided to go back for keith sake, he knew keith couldn’t be so long under the water without the proper gear and outfit, so he grabbed onto keith and swam to shore.

 

Back at the castle things where quiet, it seemed as if everybody had things to do, it wasn’t until dinner that somebody spoke up.

“ok team…” shiro started, “it seems we may be staying here a bit longer than we anticipated, matt and I have contacted the people at the rebellion base, but it seems as though the leader won’t be able to make it to us until another 3 days or so.”

“noooo problem…” hunk smiled and relaxed in his chair. “this is a break I’ve been dying to get since we started the whole Voltron thing.”

“indeed, it is refreshing not to be worrying about the next battle for a little while.” The princess added in satisfied.

“also,” pidge smirked “it seems that lance and keith are having a great time here”

Both of them stopped and choked on whatever they had in their mouth, the team just watched as the both of them coughed and sent each other glances.

 _OH GOD DO YOU THINK SHE KNOWS?!_ Lance shot at keith, eyes full of worry.

Keith just shrugged a bit _how would I know if she knows?_ Keith thought as though lance could hear him.

“true, lance you haven’t come to bother me all day, that never happens!” hunk threw in, lance and keith where now just trying to play along and not look at each other.

“dude, chill, I went to the beach, you know how much of a beach man I am!” lance smiled, trying to play it off.

“and with keith?” pidge (the troll) smirked.

“yeah, keith,” shiro turned to keith, a bit of concern in his face “I haven’t seen you around or in the training room, what are you up to?” everyone turned and waited for keith respond.

“oh… well, um, the reason for that is… um…” he was looking side to side for an excuse, scratching his head “well…”

“I’m teaching him how to swim.” Lance shot in.

Everyone looked at lance in surprise, and keith looked at him in betrayal… how could he just share that so openly.

‘sorry’ lance mouthed.

‘I’mma kill you’ keith mouthed back, blood lust in his eyes.

“wait…” pidge chuckled “the all-knowing survivor keith, doesn’t know how to swim?” she was now breaking down in laughter.

“dude” hunk tried to hold back his laughter “I thought you were this immortal fighting, surviving machine… who knew you had such a big yet simple flaw…” he was chewing back his smile and tears started to form in his eyes, pidge was dying on the other hand, grasping her stomach for air and rolling her head on the table, eyes full of tears, she brought up her fist and started to bang on the table, than reached out for air.

Allura as well gave a little chuckle “even an altean baby can swim…” she was also trying to hide she found it amusing.

Shiro just had his face planted in his hand, and matt was watching as his sister chocked on laughter.

Keith face was red of embarrassment. He turned and gave lance (who was now ducking bellow the table, only his eyes visible) a death stare.

“so what I can’t swim! I lived in a damn dessert! How the hell was I supposed to learn!?”

But no one really stopped laughing.

 “guys please, I think it’s a great idea, practicing swimming techniques, we never know if we’ll have to battle in water! I think we should all be training in the water field.” Shiro added in and stopped the majority of laughers (pidge was trying to stop herself, but a giggle or two seems to force themselves out a bit).

“so,” coran (who was also laughing, hidden in the corner) said “do you suggest we all go down to the beach tomorrow to train?”

“NO!” both keith and lance shot, gaining surprised looks from the team.

“I mean… pfft… you don’t have to… what are the chances those purple space cats will wanna fight in the water, plus all ya know how to swim well enough, it’s just keith who needs to learn.” Lance tried to reassure them, but shiro wasn’t buying it.

“lance it’s never bad to improve and prepare for the unexpected, besides” he smiled “I heard you are a great swimmer, you could give the rest of us pointers”

“but...”

“no buts lance, everyone, be sure to be ready early in the morning to go down and train at the beach.”

Lance slumped down in his seat. Keith could feel the worry coming off from him, keith was worried as well, but first things first before tomorrow…

He turned to look at pidge who was grinning at him, he squinted his eyes.

_‘What do you know…’_

He had to figure out what pidge knew…

And what she was planning to do with it.


	10. terrible news

Blue bottle will be on puase for... a long while, this is 'cuz my pc broke... its doing something i think is called automatic repair loop and is holding ALL my files hostage, so i wont be able to write more or post any of the new chapters i wrote untill 1. I fix my pc, or 2.i get a new pc and find a way to transfer my files.

im very sorry, like realllly sorry! you guys are awsome and send me comments that make my day so i promise as soon as i can i will upload a new chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, if you made it this far thankyou for reading my crappy fic! im trying though! I just started using this site so the format confuses me a bit, any ways i hoped you enjoyed the first chapter!


End file.
